God Kaze's Shonen Jump Crossover
by God Kaze
Summary: Shonen Jump's greatest titles such as Bleach, Death Note, Shaman King, Naruto, and many more intersect in a well collaborated and suspenseful adventure. Old friends become new enemies, heros and villains clash, and "passed on" characters make their return


**Chapter Note, Shinigami:** Shinigami exist in many different anime such as Bleach, Shaman King, Naruto, and Death Note. For the sake of not confusing one for the other, Shinigami from the Bleach universe will be called "Soul Reapers", and Shinigami from the Death Note universe will be called "Death Gods". Any others will be addressed as they appear. Enjoy the story.

**JUMP 1:** _What wonderful eyes you have! Shamans, Soul Reapers, and Death Gods._

A small wisp of mist escaped her lips with each breath. The strain of continuously running was shortening her breathing and making her muscles cry out in pain. Her twin blonde ponytails bounced with each step in unison with her arms swinging back and forth. Her completely black attire blended her into the darkness, but not out of the sight of the monster chasing her.

The blonde girl ducked down a corner and headed down an alleyway, hoping to lose the beast. But the sound of trash cans getting thrown about alerted her it was still in hot pursuit. A piece of thrown trash caught her ankle and she stumbled forward and landed hard. She twisted her body around to face the beast, backing up on her hands as the monster stumbled forward.

The albino and humanoid abomination stood at least ten feet tall. Its long arms reached all the way to the ground. Each arm was set with red plates running down from shoulder to hand. It walked on its knuckles, curved blade-like fingers tucked in like a sloth's. What was scariest about it was the white mask covering its face. The mask lacked eyes but the monster's teeth-filled mouth was still visible. White spines poked out from atop its head and extended down its neck. It spoke, saying the most unusual of thing, "Yo."

"Y-y-yo?" stammered the girl. But the creature seemed enraged by her response. It raised both of its arms high above its head, spreading its blade-fingers, making it appear twice its height. The girl, paralyzed with fear, found herself unable to move. The creature descended its claws, and met with something that gave off a metallic 'clang'. Standing over the girl was an orange haired teenager in a black outfit. He gripped a sword as large as he was over his head, supporting the monster's talons. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper.

"Back off, ugly!" ordered Ichigo. He pressed on his sword, pushing back his opponent's ten blades.

"...Yo," said the monster.

"He's not a very smart either, even by Hollow standards," added a second Soul Reaper. She had black hair that matched her outfit, which was identical to Ichigo's.

"Rukia, I won't need your help with this one," Ichigo said, continuing his attack. He jumped into the air and swung his curved sword at the white Hollow. The Hollow responded by raising its red-plated arms in front of it in an "X", blocking his attack. It then proceeded to quickly spread its arms to each side of it, throwing the Soul Reaper and his sword into one of discarded piles of trash.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh, adding, "Don't need my help, huh?"

"Hey, Shut up!" Ichigo said, picking himself up. He gripped his blade and pointed at his opponent. "It just got lucky."

The Hollow had completely forgotten about the girl it was previously pursuing. She was huddled into a ball, her face buried into her knees, sitting as close to the alley's wall as she could. Rukia took notice of her and sighed. In her opinion, living human girls were not all that intelligent. Like how this one thought she could make the monster go away by not looking at it. Rukia then recalled some other examples, like a particularly ditzy one from Ichigo's school.

Ichigo pulled back his sword over his shoulder and made another charge.

"STOP!" called a voice.

Ichigo skidded to stop with great difficulty and started looking around. Standing at an entrance to the alleyway was a shorter teenager with black hair. He walked forward, his sandals pounding against the road. A sheathed sword was in his left hand, and a large pair of orange headphones balanced on his head just behind his ears. "Don't hurt him," he said to Ichigo.

"Y-You can see us?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, and I can see HIM too..." the stranger stopped in front of the Hollow and looked at his mask, where the mask lacked eye-holes. "It's me, Amidimaru."

"Yoh..." The Hollow, now identified as Amidimaru, seemed to calm itself down. However, it was still looking around, trying to find the source of the voice, Yoh, his former shaman. It seemed it truly did lack sight, but still strained for visual relief.

"Please move out of the way," said Rukia. "Friend or not, we have a job to do." Rukia placed her hand on the hilt of her own sword. But was caught off guard by strings of beads falling around her. The coils beads tightened against her body, restraining her like they were rope. "Wha- spirit beads?!"

"Job or not, we're helping our friend," said a new female voice. A girl wearing a red bandana stood behind Rukia. A string of beads lead from Rukia to her hands. "I can summon spirit back from heaven, but not after they've been turned into something like this. If you pass him on, we lose him forever."

"Thanks, Anna," Yoh thanked the new girl, not looking away from Amidimaru. When Amidimaru lowered its head, still attempting to find Yoh, Yoh placed his right hand on the edge of the mask. Amidimaru stopped moving, having found his ally.

"These beads... summoning spirits... you're shamans! That explains why you can see us!" Rukia deduced.

"What's a shaman?" asked Ichigo, clueless.

"Never mind!" screamed Rukia. "I won't be able to escape from these beads! You have to get rid of that Hollow, not matter what! Go now-" Rukia was interrupted by thin rays of energy escaping from the surfacing spaces between Amidimaru's face and the mask he was wearing. "Hurry, Ichigo! He's taking off its mask!"

"What? What happens then?" asked Ichigo.

"Just go!"

Ichigo ran at Amidimaru, sword raised. Yoh let go of the mask he was slowly peeling off and turned to face the approaching Soul Reaper. Yoh drew his katana, throwing the sheath aside, and gripped his sword with both hands. "Stay back! I won't let you hurt him!" Yoh ordered Ichigo.

"Back off!" Ichigo yelled back. He changed his directive to Yoh. It was clear he wasn't getting near the Hollow without moving the 'shaman' out of way. Yoh noticed this and started a steady pace towards Ichigo.

"Just leave us alone!"

"Move out of my way!"

An tremendous impact ruptured between the two. Not from their blades, but the crashing of Amidimaru's arm directly from above. It's palm lay flat on the cement beneath it, fingers spread out, causing the ground to cave inward and crack. The shockwave sent Yoh tumbling back, and sent Ichigo flying back into the same pile of garbage. Ichigo to roared out in frustration, yelling, "not again!"

"I-it protected him?" Rukia asked in astonishment.

"You see?" Anna asked her. "Our friend is still in there. We're not going to give up on him, because even now that he's turned into this, he still considers us friends."

Rukia thought about her previous conclusion on living human girls, and decided, there were some exceptions.

The air itself tore back like a piece of paper behind Amidimaru. The Hollow reluctantly walked through the new escape way, looking back over his shoulder all the while. Yoh hoisted himself up just in time to see the gateway close behind his ally.

"...Anna," Yoh said, staring at the ground.

"It's alright Yoh," Anna replied, unwinding the beads from Rukia with a flick of her wrist. "We'll get him back."

Yoh picked up his abandoned scabbard and sheathed his sword. Him and Anna started walking towards the main street.

"We're just gonna let them go?" asked Ichigo, rejoining Rukia.

"Yes, but we're going to have keep an eye out for them in the future. Even though they're shamans, they have no idea what they almost did."

"What do you mean?"

"A shaman acts as a medium between this world and the spirit world. They allow ghosts to posses their bodies and objects. But they don't know anything about Hollows. If they had removed its mask, then we'd be in trouble."

"Arrancar, right? But I thought that only happened when a Hollow removed its own mask."

"Yes, but if that Hollow was a 'spirit ally' as a ghost, the shaman has to remove its mask for it. In that case, a Ciego Arrancar would be created. The difference between it and a regular-" Rukia was cut off yet again. This time by the blonde girl from before who had finally come out of her hiding spot. She wrapped her arms around Rukia's waste.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for coming to Misa's rescue!" she said happily.

"You can see us too?" Rukia asked, trying to pry herself from Misa's grip.

Misa finally let go and smiled saying, "Yup! Misa's eyes are really special!"

"Eyes? Wait, let me see them." Rukia gripped Misa's cheeks with her thumb and index finger. Misa didn't enjoy this. "Yours eyes!"

"That's what Misa said!" Misa batted Rukia's hand away and walked over to Ichigo. She leant over and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you too, orange haired samurai! Bye!" Ichigo and Rukia weren't sure how to respond, even as Misa happily skipped down the alley as if nothing bad had happened.

"Ichigo, this is bad."

"I thought the shamans were the bad news..."

"This is worse. That girl, has the eyes of a Death God."

"Death God?"

"Death Gods are the number one enemy of the Soul Reapers. They kill humans randomly to extend their own life span, and create ghosts that turn into Hollows at a fast rate. Death Gods are chaotic and can't be controlled. What's worse of all, we can't stop them. We can't see them, and they're impossible for us to kill."

"So that girl was a Death God?"

"No, she's human. But she's made a deal with a Death God to gain its eyes. Death Gods usually stay in their own world, but if there's a possibility of one being here, we have to alert Soul Society right away."

Ichigo sighed. Tonight was supposed to be a simple night of Hollow-slaying, but it had somehow changed into a night of falling into trash, memorizing new words, and even new enemies.

Misa turned the corner in an alley and instantly pulled out her cell phone. After a moment of holding the phone to her hear, a voice greeted her on the other line.

"Misa did exactly what you said!" she said happily. "Misa showed them her eyes. They seemed very interested."

"Just as planned," said the man on the other line. "Good work, Misa. The two of you can come home. They'll be watching us."

Misa closed her phone and started walking again. She stopped suddenly after a second, remembering something. She reached into her pocket, pulled out an apple, and tossed it over her shoulder. The apple stopped falling, hovering in mid-air. A large bite mark cut into it and a fiend unseen by all but Misa said, "Mmm, juicy."

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this debut chapter of my Shonen Jump Crossover. I could especially use some feedback on my dialogue. I tried to make the characters sound and act like they normally would and attempted to weave humour into the story every now and then. If you have any ideas, question, suggestions, or comments about the story, please review!


End file.
